Always There
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: She can't forget the friend who always protected her, cared for her, picked her up when she was feeling low... but why would she want to?


Always There

DISCLAIMER: Man oh man… I DON'T own digimon. Get over it. Lol I also don't own the BWitched song used in this fic. Plus, sorry if some of the lyrics are a little off.

_Rain fell down_

_You were there_

The rain thrummed on the roof, and the wind whistled through the trees outside as Gatomon stood outside Myotismon's study. She was the picture of serenity, and you could only see her hands shaking if you got really close.

She knew she was in trouble. She had been supposed to recruit a group of Divermon, and she had failed – miserably. Working with water wasn't her strong point, after all, and she cursed the idiot whose idea it had been to send her there. Demidevimon, most likely.

"Enter."

The voice behind the door spoke only one word, but that word was enough to send thrills of fear shooting through Gatomon's veins. She swallowed nervously, and then pushed the huge oak door. It swung inwards with no noise, and she padded into the room.

Wizardmon stood hidden in the shadows, watching Gatomon closely. He knew she would not have liked him to be there, but he couldn't leave her alone when she was going to face him. She had failed in her mission earlier that day, and now Myotismon wanted to see her. Wizardmon knew it couldn't be good. He wanted to be there for her, if she needed him.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Myotismon?" Gatomon kept her voice carefully neutral, betraying no sign that her heart was pounding heavily in her breast. She was terrified, and she knew it, but that didn't mean anyone else had to.

He did not reply. Instead, he rose from his chair and paced to the window of the castle. Gatomon's eyes followed him fearfully. He stood silently for a few minutes, watching the storm outside, and Gatomon's heartbeat gradually began to slow as she relaxed a little. So he wasn't going to punish her after all. He just –

Myotismon suddenly turned on her, striking her so that she flew a few feet and hit the floor with a thud, too startled even to cry out.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "You have failed me! And you think you can just come back here and not expect to be punished? Crimson Lightning!"

Gatomon cried out as the attack swept through the air towards her.

Wizardmon could here Myotismon's voice getting louder and louder, the words cutting like a knife to his heart. He was so scared of what Myotismon would do to her… he didn't know whether to go in or not. He might be able to protect her… but then again, he might just make it worse. And she might be angry with him for interfering. A worried frown creased his face as he moved closer to the study door, straining to hear as Myotismon's voice dropped dangerously low again.

Gatomon was panting now, and blood was running in little rivulets from many cuts. She looked at Myotismon out of the corner of her eye, afraid to raise her head. But when she saw that smug smile, that self-satisfied smirk on his face, she couldn't' stand it.

"It wasn't – my – FAULT!"

Then she snapped her head upwards and looked directly into his eyes.

The shock on Myotismon's face was quickly replaced by fury, and his words were punctuated by lashes and cries of pain. "Never – look at me – with – those – EYES!"

On the word eyes, Gatomon was nearly unconscious, and as she fell to the floor, one of the strikes caught her left paw. Hitting such sensitive skin, it was horrifically painful, and she whimpered, all she could manage to do. As she passed out, without thinking, she whispered the first thing that came to her mind. "Wi… Wizardmon…"

Myotismon froze. "_What_?"

But Gatomon had passed out, and was thankfully unaware of her words, Myotismon's words, and the pain she would have felt as he began to hit her again.

_I cried for you when I hurt my hand_

Had he not been listening so intently, Wizardmon would never have heard it, the word was so faint. But he was, and he knew immediately that he couldn't remain outside the study a moment longer.

He shoved open the door and rushed into the room, pulling back as he witnessed the horrible scene in front of him.

Gatomon lay prone on the floor, completely unconscious, but what was worse was that Myotismon was still whipping her. He seemed unable to stop, so furious was he.

"Leave her alone!" Wizardmon shouted, running forwards.

Myotismon turned. "What are you doing here, Wizardmon? Leave."

Wizardmon shook his head angrily. "No. Not without Gatomon."

"Do you want to pay like she has done?" He gestured to the unmoving digimon on the floor.

Wizardmon moved protectively in front of her. "I won't let you hurt her anymore, Myotismon."

Myotismon sighed, as though the situation bored him. He raised his hand to attack.

_Storm a-rushing in_

_Wind was howling_

_I called for you_

_You were there_

Gatomon groaned, and curled up in a little ball of pain before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Wizardmon, resting on the floor beside her bed. He wasn't conscious, and she forced her protesting body upright. A shot of pain, sharper than the rest, cut through her left paw, and she glanced down to see that it was still bleeding, despite the bandages that someone had carefully wrapped around the injury. It had to have been Wizardmon. She smiled, and then, climbing carefully down from the bed, she settled beside her friend to see if there was anything she could do for him. She glanced up at the small slit window, and saw the dusk was turning slowly to the still blackness of night.

Suddenly he coughed, and she hurriedly turned back to him. "Wizardmon?"

He smiled at her through his cloth. "Gatomon. I'm glad you're OK."

Gatomon shook her head. "What do you think you were doing? I would have come out of that fine."

Wizardmon bowed his head. "Of course."

"Are you humouring me?"

"Of course not, Gatomon."

"Hmm."

She suddenly pricked up her ears. "Can you hear something?"

Wizardmon listened, and then he said:

"They're crickets."

Gatomon wrinkled her noise. "What the heck is a cricket?"

Wizardmon looked at her in surprise. "You don't know? A cricket is a small insect that only comes out at night. They make a pretty chirping noise by rubbing their back legs together – that's what you can hear."

Gatomon was confused. "But why? What's the point? Are they told to? Is that what they must do?"

Wizardmon laughed, although it stemmed from deep sadness, sadness that she had to think of it that way. "No. The cricket doesn't do things because it is told to. The cricket simply does what it wants. I believe it is singing – singing its heart out to try and make the world a better place."

Gatomon just stared at him. "Singing? Sorry, Wiz, but it's gonna take more than that to make the world a perfect place to be."

"I didn't say 'perfect'. I just said 'better'."

"Huh."

She sat down beside him, and they were quiet for a while, just listening to the peeping in the darkness.

"You know," Gatomon murmured, trying not to disturb the peace, "I think if the cricket is singing, it's not singing to make the world a better place. I think it's singing for a much more selfish reason than that."

"Mmm?"

"I think it sings because it's free."

Wizardmon looked down at her. Her blue eyes were sad. "I wish _I _were a cricket. Crickets don't belong to anyone."

"Neither do you."

"Yes I do. I belong to Myotismon."

"I don't think you do."

"Wizardmon…"

"I know. We've talked about this. But I think if you belong to him at all, it's because you fear him. Fear is a powerful ball and chain. But do you fear him during the daytime?"

The question caught her off-guard, and she floundered for an answer. "Uh… um… yeah… no. Well, yes, but not as much as…"

"And you will always have me to turn to, and in the daylight I will be that little bit stronger. So even if you feel tied to the darkness, in the daylight you will find your freedom."

A small smile settled over Gatomon's features. "Thank you, Wizardmon. Thank you."

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_In the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_Beside the sea_

_Where the waves broke_

Gatomon sat silently beside the little memorials Mimi had made. Pathetic things, really. A strong gust of wind would probably knock them over. And yet… one of them gave her comfort, of a kind.

She stood, and walked slowly over to Wizardmon's memorial. It was just getting dark, and as soon as the Digidestined had fallen asleep she had slunk away from the group. She had been grateful to Mimi, but Wizardmon was closest to her and her alone, and she wanted to add her own memorial. That way he would know she had never forgotten him.

Crouching, she dug a claw carefully into the sand, and carefully drew out a heart around the base of the hand-made cross. She stood and looked at it for what seemed like an eternity, before finally whispering, "_Sayonara_, Wizardmon. _Aishiteru_."

_I drew a heart for you in the sand_

Her blue eyes glittered with the reflection of the stars as she sat looking up on the rooftop across from the Kamiyas' apartment. At least, Gatomon would have liked people to think it was the stars.

It was August 3rd.

Three years… had it really been that long? She had thought the time would crawl, but with saving lives one day and the world another, the years had slipped by without her noticing.

She missed him. God, how she missed him. Whenever she thought about how much she missed him, she felt… sick, like there was a hole being gnawed away inside her, and a sharp panging sensation inside her chest.

Gatomon buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to be doing this – she didn't want to _think_, because whenever she had time alone with her thoughts they always turned to him. And they hurt. She wanted to remember him, but why did all her memories have to be overshadowed by the knowledge that he was gone forever?

She stood abruptly, and turning, leaped over to the balcony on the edge of the Kamiyas' apartment. Pushing open the sliding door, she slipped inside, and settled down on the bed, resolutely shutting away all her memories. She just wanted to sleep… to pretend that none of this had ever happened.

**She was in a field, a beautiful green meadow that seemed to stretch out endlessly in front of her. A river cut through the middle of it, beginning as not much more than a stream and gradually getting wider as it crossed the field, flowing out into the distance until she could see it no more. On her side of the river, a huge weeping willow overhung the side of where the stream was just becoming what you could call a river. She moved towards it, but stopped short as someone came out from under the tree. She opened her mouth and called his name, and although she made no sound she knew he had heard her. She realised that despite the fact that she could hear everything, no-one else would. He could, though.**

**She ran to him and hugged him, and she knew that this was what she wanted, forever. She could not be any happier than in this place, with him. They walked together back the way he had come, still making no sound, but hearing each other perfectly.**

_In fields where streams turn to rivers_

_I ran to you_

_You were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_In the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_To you I belong_

**Aishiteru.**

_To you I belong_


End file.
